Rise up
by vd.alfredo
Summary: What are you doing if through tysons stupidity something very precious to yu brakes and there s no one to comfort you? Or is there someone? ONESHOT T for a little bad language


Rise up

"He, don´t push around so much!"

"Then move already, Tyson!"

"Move ,Tyson. You´re standing in the way if you didn´t notice you´re standing in front of our front door."

"Tala! What are you doing here?"

"Well duh, I´m living here."

"What? B ..But since when?"

"Since the last tournament, together with the Blitzkrieg boys."

"But why? It´s Kais house, not yours."

"Well as you know we´re friends with Kai, so shut up!!"

"But …"

"Come on, Tyson. Shut your mouth."

"But Miguel … "

"Miguel is right, you know."

"Max!"

"Sorry, but .."

"What is it, Max?"

"Don´t you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The music."

"I hear it too." Miguel said.

After that they all turned silent to listen to the music which was coming from inside the house.

Tala slowly but surely got really annoyed with the Bladebreakers and the Battalions, so he shoved past them and put his key in the door.

"What´re you even doing here, dobe?"

"We wanted to visit Kai, `cause we didn´t see him in one whole week" Miguel answered for Tyson.

"Well he had a fever and because Kai didn´t want to reat, spenc had to tie him up."

"He tied him up? Wait! He ad a fever? Why?"

"Humans do get fevers, Tyson, eveny Kai." Max teased Tyson.

"Is he alright now?" Miguel asked , kind of worried about his crush.

"Yeah, yeeah he´s well, he´s just a little dizzy sometimes from the medicaments, spenc gave im but that will go away soon." Tala explained and shot a look to Miguel the last couldn´t understand.

_Click_

As the door opened, Tala walked in and let the door open for the others.

When the others stepped in, they noticed that the music got louder.

"Hey, Tal where were you so long?" Bryan shouted from the kitchen.

"Sorry, I ran in the Bladebreakers and the Battalions by our front door and was held up." Tala answere as he put his groceries bags down.

"Is Kai playing again?"

"Yeah, he started one hour ago and played since."

"I really like his yiolin play."

The other bladers just stared at them as if they had grown another head.

"Wait, do you mean that the music is coming from Kai?"

"Nope, the music isn´t coming from kai. " everyone sighed "It´s coming from his violin Kai is playing on." Tala stated as he smirked because of the looks of their faces.

Suddenly Ian came shouting and with a bow running from the living room chased by Kai.

"IAN COME HERE!! NOW!! AND GIVE THE BOW BACK!!!"

"But Kai" Ian pouted "You promised to play ith me today."

Kai sighed and as he looked up from the little blader he noticed the Bladebreakers standing in the doorway.

"Look, Ian, Max, Tyson and Aaron are here I´m sure they would love to play X-Box with you." As he said that his gaze wandered over the bladers looking if there was anyone else he could offer as a sacrifice for Ian until his eyes met the ones of Miguel and a faint blush came to his face. Quickly he turned his face away hoping no one notice it but unlucky as he was Tala and Bryan noticed and they smiled evily at their little brother.

As they still smirked at Kai and Kai glared back at them, they didn't notice Tyson coming running at Ian and pouncing at him. But that wasn´t really what shocked them, what shocked them was the crack that followed as Ian and Tyson stumbled in Kai and all of them fell on the floor.

As they looked up at Kai they saw his shocked face and his frozen eyes as he gazed at something in his his hand.

Everyone in the room followed his eyes and what the saw made them freeze but the most shocked were the Blitzkrieg Boys.

In Kais hand was his violin broken in many little pieces because of the impact the bodies and the floor had on it when they fell.

"Kai. I´m so sorry please don´t be angry, Kai. I´m sorry, I´m really sorry, please Kai." Ian begged Kai.

Slowly Kai turned his head to look at Ian and stood up, the pieces still in his hand with an anholy grip on it.

"I.. it´s a..al .. it´s alright, ian. D .. Don´t worry."

"Kai." Tala began to go over to him.

"NO, Tala I´m alright. I will be back late." Kai said as he ran out of the house.

As Tala started to go after him, Bryan stopped him and whispered, " I think he needs time alone now, Tala."

"B..But he still has a ittle fever what if something happens because he is so upset and doesn´t look around when he cross the street or something like that."

"He will be alright I´m sure. We should deal with everything here."

"Right" With a gölare that could kill someone he turned aroun to Tyson and Ian And shouted, " WHAT THE HELL, DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING GRANGER?"

"Hey I wasn´t doing anything."

"So you didn´t pounce on Ian and made him fall on Kai and so brake his violin."

"Well yeah, but what is even so important about that stupid thing, sure it must have been expensive but kai has money like no one else!"

"it isn´t about how expenisive it was it´s about who gave it to him"

What do you mean, Bryan?"

Sigh "well you see, Ray. Kais parents died when he was five and the only thing he has left of them was that violin his parents gave him on his birthday and now it´s broken. Kai always haboured it like his life depended on it."

"But Ian had his bow and it didn´t look like he was THAT anrgy."

"Of course he wasn´t ,because he knew that Ian would never do anything to break it or anything like it."

"But than you had to come, and break his most precious thing beside Dranzer!"

Tala shot Tyson a death glare and as the shouted at each other they didn´t notice miguel sneaking out and go looking for a beautiful and upset phoenix.

At the beach with Kai

"Fucking, asshole. Stupid Tyson. Son of a ****. …." That and more was the only thing you could hear coming from a lone figure sitting on the sand with a broken violin beside him.

Suddenly a shadow was thrown over him and as he looked up he saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Before him stood Miguel with the sun shining from behind him and so his hair looked like it was golden and a wonderful light was aound him from the sun. (hey I now it´s very cheesy, but hey kai is in love =P)

"Can I sit beside you."

Kai only managed a small nod before Miguel sat beside him.

"You know Tyson didn´t mean to destroy something precious, right?"

"Yeah I know, but still Tyson is so an ass sometimes. I know I shouldn´t let something like htat affest me like that, I mean I´m the allmighty cold inhuman bastard of all the bladers " Kai said with a bitter smirk on his face "Still i´m just so fucking angry at Tyson."

"Sure you are it was really stupid of Tyson. But you know I don´t think that the violin is really the last think you have from your parents. Hey don´t give me that look Tala and Bryan told us."

"I see. Sure I have Dranzer left but it isn´t the same." He explained with a pained look.

"I didn´t mean Dranzer, Kai. You have your play. The violin was only the thing you used to play on but I think what your parents really gave you was the abilitly to express your feelings through your music and I think the violin was only meant to help you do that."

"Do really think so?"

"Yes I do, besides you know I happen to have a violin it´s from my grandpa but I can´t play and so it´s only a dustcatcher, so maybe you would like to play on it in the futre?"

"B…But it´s from your grandfather isn´t it too precioous too you to give it to me?"

"sure it is precious but I don´t mind giving it to you if I can come sometimes and listen to you playing on it."

"Of course you can, you´re always welcomed in my house." Kai said with a small and a little shy smile as he lend in to Miguel and gave him a chased kiss on the lips.

Quickly Kai turned away with a blush as red as the sunset and as he felt Miguels hand turning his face back to him and giving him a deep kiss, he first went a little stiff from the surprise but slowly he began to relax.

As Miguel noticed that he began licking on Kais lower lip asking for entrance and was instantly allowed.

Hastly Miguel began exploring Kais mouth and soon Kai started exploring Miguels too and they began playing with their tongues as the kiss got deeper and deeper.

But after some time they had to part because the need for air had got to much.

As their breathing turned normal again, miguel layed back on the sand and pulled kai down with him and layed Kais head on his chest.

In that position they layed for quiet a while and after around one hour when it already began to turn dark Miguel broke the comforting silence.

"He, Kai."

"hm?"

Kai just snuggled a little deeper in his lovers chest.

"What was that song you played before you came chasing after Ian."

"oh that it was one of my fevourit songs `Rise up´ I like it a lot." Suddenly Kai began to chuckle.

"What it is?"

"oh nothing I just thought it really suited the situation today because if u look at it you really rised me up today."

Now Miguel began to chuckle too "And it was a pleasure to do so."

After a few more minutes Miguel took Kais hand in his own " I think we should go before Tala aand Bryan get crazy worriing about you"

"Alright" and with a last snuggle in Miguels chest, they sat up and kissed once more this time sofly and stood up.

And as they walked home they never let go of eachothers hand and would never let go again.

**So that was my oneshot if you want more please review and tell me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE I REALLY WANT TO NOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT.**

**And**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**


End file.
